The Irish Pirate
by Whitetiger770
Summary: AU - When Elizabeth Swann sneaks out one night and meets privateer Sean O'Brien, her whole world changes. A romance is formed between them, but their two worlds tear them apart. But when Elizabeth is kidnapped by pirates, Sean must put everything on the line to save the woman he loves. Will he succeed? Find out here.


**The Irish Pirate**

 **Authors Note: I love the Pirates of the Carrabin movies and the ride. With that said, I never liked Will. He always came across as the pretty boy, and he was boring. Let's be honest, Jack Sparrow is the hero of the series, not Will. If you cannot tell, I love badass Alpha males like Batman, Mad Max, Daredevil, Bruce Lee, Jack Sparrow, Han Solo and Indiana Jones.**

 **I Own Nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Beauty and the Beast**

It was the start of another night in the town of Port Royal, Jamica. The island was home of a British colony, people from all over the empire lived there. Many of the people there were members of the royal navy and a small group of people were of a different trade. They were privateers, legal pirates if you would.

The sailors never paid any mind to the privateers; as long as they stayed out of trouble everything was ok. Others like Captain James Norrington hated these men, if the king had not given these men his approval to plunder and kill whoever they wanted as long as they never attacked anything British, he would see these men hang from the gallows.

Elizabeth Swan, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swan had a different outlook; in her youth she wanted nothing more than to be a pirate. But as time went on she realized that the life of a pirate would never be for a woman of her upbringing. One night she decided to do something completely different that would be considered crazy to most others. She dressed herself in common clothes and snuck out to go enjoy the night. Elizabeth enjoyed her time out not minding getting a little lost. She past by streets she use to see only through a carriage window. Shop windows and street lamps were all illuminated and people flooded the area.

She felt as if she had walked into a secret party like Alice in Wonderland in a way. Looking to her left she saw large windows and a door, the sign overhead that read 'The White Whale.' She made her way over but was stopped by the sound of music. It was light and fun tune but it wasn't coming from the tavern. She turned away from the tavern and followed the lively tune. She soon found herself at the nearby beach, the music now louder than ever.

On the beach she sees a crowd, all-standing in a circle cheering and yelling at whoever was standing in the center.

"I've got twenty pounds on the Irish man!"

"I see your twenty and raise thirty for the fat one!"

Elizabeth's curiosity increased and her feet led her to the group and through the crowd. Upon reaching the front she spotted what looked like a boxing ring. Four tall torches imbedded formed the corner of a square and provided light. A thick rope connected the four torches to make the ring. All walks of life surrounded the ring and she could see a group playing the music she heard earlier in the background. She saw naval officers, pirates, and high class and low class citizens of genders and ages all standing around, some with drinks, all just having a good time.

Two men stood in the center of the ring. One of the men caught her attention; he was tall and had broad shoulders and muscular arms. His abs were so prominent you could grate cheese on them. He had dirty blonde hair that was darkened with sweat. A crossed swords tattoo adorned his right bicep, a shark inked on the left side of his chest, a tattoo of a strange warrior on his left bicep and tiger on the right side of his chest. His face was considered handsome and a little rugged. His hands were wrapped in cloth held up by his face in a strange boxing stance. The man threw out his punches towards his opponent in a rhythmic motion.

His opponent was a muscular but slightly overweight fellow with no facial hair or head hair for that matter. The man was drenched in sweat, more so than the other man. He seemed to be less steady on his feet and more uncoordinated with his punches. The first man was tall but this guy was taller. He looked like a wall of meat and was intimidating even from the sidelines.

The crowd around her cheered and yelled.

"That Irish man doesn't stand a chance against the reigning champ!"

"Sean! Beat this fat tub of lard and we'll get something to drink to celebrate!"

Sean threw out a barrage of punches, jabs and a cross that both miss but he lands a body hook and another cross. Then he finishes with an upper cut which clips the fat man's jaw. The fat man stumbles back only for a moment and lays back into Sean. His punches were less than coordinated and Sean seemed to dodge them easily bobbing and weaving.

Sean looked as the reining champ lunged at him with his fist extended. He easily side stepped from the champ's punch and watched as the champ stumbled forward from the power of his own punch. As the champ flew past him, Sean looked up and saw a beautiful woman; pale soft skin, honey brown eyes, pink lips, and flowing golden brown locks. Though her clothes looked common, she looked anything but. She looked regal standing there and he could feel his heart stop at the sight of her. Time froze, the music faded away, and only the two of them stood there.

Sean was taken out of his stupor as a fist met his face.

"Sean! Get your head in the game!"

Sean gets up and lays a barrage of punches to the reigning champ and finishes him off with a hook to the chin. The champ couldn't figure out what had happened as he fell to ground like a ton of bricks. The crowd was quiet for a moment and the music stopped. It didn't last long.

"The winner! Sean O'Brien!"

The crowd and music roared back to life as to celebrate his victory. Sean returned to his best friend and shipmate Tommy. Tommy looked at Sean questionably. He was surprised at the fact that someone hit him with something Sean could have seen coming.

"What the hell was that about Sean?" Tommy asked with annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean Tommy, I won the fight." Sean replied wondering what Tommy meant.

"I mean that punch you would have seen coming a mile away, what were you looking at anyway?"

Sean points to where Elizabeth was standing and said, "That woman over there."

"Sean, when you've seen one woman you've seen them all."

Sean gathered himself; he touched his mouth to see that there was a little blood and a bruise on his cheek. Sean wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Not this one, I'm going to go see her."

"Sean come on, you're making a big mistake!"

"You know what… I don't care Tommy. She seems worth talking to."

Sean decided not to heed Tommy's warning, continuing on ahead to the woman that stopped his heart. They locked eyes as Sean was coming to her, Elizabeth's heart was beating faster the closer he got.

Elizabeth was nervous; she had never seen or talked to this type of man before in her life. Another thing was that he was not wearing a shirt, the sweat glissading off his body and the closer he got the more she noticed that he had such piercing blue eyes.

Before she knew it, she was face to face with the man called Sean. Sean smiled to show his pearly white teeth and held out his hand to her. He said to her with his thick Irish accent,

"Hello there lass, my name is Sean, Sean O'Brien. 'Tis nice to meet yah."

Elizabeth saw the look in his eyes and smiled. She took his hand and said,

"I'm Elizabeth….Tuner. It's nice to meet you."

To Sean her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

"So tell me Miss Tuner, would you like to get a drink with me?"

"I would like that very much Mr. O'Brien."

"Please call me Sean."

"In that case call me Elizabeth."

"Alright then Elizabeth, what do you say we get that drink? Just let me get my shirt back on."

"I'll be waiting."

Sean walks back to where Tommy is standing with all of his equipment. Tommy handed Sean his shirt and said,

"So, who is this woman that nearly cost us our money?"

Sean spoke as he adorned his shirt,

"Her name is Elizabeth. She's got the sweetest voice I ever heard, for an English woman."

"Sean. I got a bad feeling about this. She's English, you're Irish. We are like oil and water. We don't mix."

"That's the old world thinking. This place, it's the new world. Men like me are kings if we want to be."

"That woman is more than she seams. She's not just any English woman, I can tell," Tommy said.

"Maybe that's a good thing. It's good to try new things, experience the unknown. Trust me Tommy." Sean lightly punches his arm and then Elizabeth physically interrupts their conversation. Sean was now dressed with what looked like a sleeveless shirt made of a ocelot pelt with a jaguar pelt, that went with his light tan paints and brown tan boots and finally a jaguar print bandana (Think the feline pelt outfit from Assassins Creed VI). Sean then put on his weapons which included a Spanish cutlass, a fetlock pistol, throwing knives, a blowgun on his back and pouch of smoke bombs.

With Sean now fully dressed and ready. Elizabeth seeing Sean fully dressed and armed to the teeth, she sensed that he was something more than he appeared to be. Sean was now right in front of her and he said,

"So do you want to still get that drink, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I would love to… but don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Where are my manners? Elizabeth Turner meet Tommy McGee. He's my best friend and shipmate."

Tommy disinterestedly says "Nice to meet you ma'am. Well if you don't need me, Sean I'm off. Good luck to you." Tommy says as he walks away.

Elizabeth started to walk towards the tavern she saw earlier not even looking back when she heard Sean's voice,

"Where are you going lass?"

She looks behind to see that Sean has not moved from the same spot. Elizabeth said with questioning look,

"I thought we were going to the tavern?"

"You mean 'The White Whale'?"

"Is there something wrong with 'The White Whale'?"

"Not unless you like your drinks to taste like piss? If you don't, I know a better place down the beach, and it's a beautiful night for a walk on the beach."

"It is a beautiful night for a walk on the beach"

"Follow me then"

Sean and Elizabeth are walking side by side. Sean standing near the tide, waves occasionally lapping over his boot while Elizabeth walks next to him. Sean notices the moonlight glistening off her golden hair which accents her pale soft skin.

"So tell me something about yourself, Elizabeth."

"Not much to tell. I came out here with my father when I was 10 years old and I've been here ever since. I work as a maid in the Governor's mansion. What about you?"

"If you can't tell from my accent, I'm from Ireland and I'm a good drinker, like any good Irishman. But I didn't ask about where you're from, I asked about you."

Elizabeth blushes "Well… I hate corsets."

Sean laughs "It doesn't look like you need a corset. If I brought you home to my mother, she'd try to fatten you up."

Elizabeth laughs as well. "What brought you to the Caribbean?"

"I left home when I was 16 because I didn't want to feel trapped, and I've never looked back."

"I can relate to that."

As they walk in silence for a second after finding this emotional common ground they stumble upon a large bonfire. Around the bonfire people are drinking, singing while music plays and couples are dancing.

Elizabeth is awe struck and asks Sean "Who are these people?"

"These are my shipmates. I'm a privateer."

Elizabeth seems surprised. She is speechless.

Sean takes Elizabeth over to the drinks. Two large oak barrels sit on the beach some distance from the bonfire and he pours them each a mug.

"Belgian ale… Captain Roberts loves this stuff. We got it from a recent raid…"

As Sean described his escapades, Elizabeth takes a long swig of her ale to calm her nerves because of the unfamiliar environment. As she feels more comfortable, she is startled by a familiar face.

"Captain Roberts!"

"Hello Sean." Seeing the bruise on Sean's cheek he says "You've been fighting again Sean."

"It was not one from the crew, sir."

"Good… you know the code."

"Yes sir, but I always thought of them more as guidelines."

"Sean, may I speak with you charming friend alone."

"Of course, sir. I'll be right over here" he walks over away.

"It is good to see you again Miss Swan. I almost didn't recognize you." He smirked.

She looks at him desperately and says "Please don't tell my father or Sean."

"This is none of my business… but you'll be sure to keep Sean out of trouble… right?"

"Of course Captain."

The Captain feeling satisfied with the answers from Elizabeth calls Sean back.

"Good work Sean. Sleep well and I'll most likely kill you in the morning. Enjoy your night."

"Yes sir." Turning to Elizabeth Sean says "He's told me that every night since I joined."

"Quite the charmer."

Sean pours two more ales and leads her to the bonfire. They sit near the bonfire and talk into the night, laughing and truly enjoying each other company. As the night wears on and the fire dims, she becomes chilled. Sean pulls Elizabeth closer to wrap his arm around her.

Though she was shocked Elizabeth welcomes the warmth and closeness that he is offering. As they sit, incredibly close to one another, both Sean and Elizabeth realize how different they both are and yet there is a connection. As the party rages on around them, there seems to be no one else in the world but them.

Sean leans in to kiss her, but Elizabeth sees the sun rising over his shoulder and panic sets in. She jumps up before he can grab her. Elizabeth realizes she has to get back to the mansion before anyone notices she's gone. She says

"Oh my god! The suns coming up; I have to go!"

"I'm sure you could take the day off." As he reaches out for her hand.

"No. I really need to go."

"I know a shortcut… how about I take you home."

They lock hands and he guides her home. They climb over the fence, Elizabeth clinging to his back. He says

"Where do you need to be?"

"Up on the balcony…"

He effortlessly scales the garden wall and swings them up onto the balcony. They are both standing on the open balcony.

"Well here you are. Elizabeth, I'd like to see you again." He felt more vulnerable than he had in his whole life.

"I'd like to see you again, too." She touches his face and he places his arm around her waist.

Sean wraps her up in his arm and lunges to kiss her, eyes closed. Their first kiss is passionate and startling to not only Elizabeth. Never having been kissed, Elizabeth was unnerved by the experience. Sean had experience and yet he was unsettled by the experience also. Sean didn't realize his feelings for her until they physically connected, and now he knew this woman was different.

After they pulled away from each other, Sean climbed to the other side of the balcony. He hangs off the rail while their eyes meet.

"Goodnight Elizabeth"

"Goodnight Sean"

Elizabeth walks inside and closes the door.

Sean, exhilarated, shouts "I've never felt more alive!" while accidentally releasing his grip and falling from the balcony.

"I'm all right!"

 **To Be Continued. So tell me what you think.**


End file.
